7 ans déjà
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Qui a dit que Abby et Tony ont toujours eu une relation frére/soeur. OS, et aucun spoiler.


**Titre**** : Il y a 7 ans**

**Spoiler**** : aucun**

**Résumé**** : Qui a dit que Tony et Abby ont toujours eu une relation frère/soeur**

**Note ****: Cette fic ne sert absolument à rien, et à vrai dire je ne la trouve pas super, mais certains m'ont dit que je pouvais la posté quand même, alors voilà. Et pour une fois je change de couple. En faîte c'est juste pour le plaisir de rendre fou notre cher McGee.**

Tony, en retard comme d'habitude, fit son entrée dans l'open space. Un sac à dos sur l'épaule, un sac en plastique d'une grande marque dans une main, et un regard inquiet sur le visage.

"Gibbs est là ?" demanda Tony à Tim en se planquant à moitié derrière la porte de l'ascenseur.

"Non, rien à signaler, tu peux entrer sans risque." lui répondit le bleu.

L'italien alla s'asseoir à son bureau. "J'avais vraiment prévu d'arriver à l'heure, mais je me suis rappelé que je devais passer prendre un truc." Il montra fièrement le sac ou devait résidé un cadeau.

"Nouvelle conquête Tony ?" questionna Ziva en se levant pour aller regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le sac en question. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour regarder à l'intérieur Tony l'éloigna.

"La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas une nouvelle conquête, plutôt une ancienne."

"Oh tu essayes de te rabibocher avec ..." Elle réfléchit un instant puis lança sur un ton enjoué. "Caroline c'est ça ?"

"C'est Coralie, et non pas avec elle. D'ailleurs je n'essaye pas de me rabibocher avec la personne en question car même après notre rupture on s'entend très bien et elle est resté mon amie."

Avec un sourire Timothy lança : "Tu veux dire qu'il existe une femme sur terre qui ne veut pas t'étrangler après être sortit avec elle. Si c'est le cas tu devrai l'épouser !"

"Ah ah ah, très drôle le bleu."

"Tony, vas tu enfin finir par nous expliquer pourquoi tu veux offrir à une de tes ex un bijou, puisque vu la marque c'est un bijou, si tu ne veux pas retourner avec elle ?"

"C'est un truc que je fais avec elle, chaque année le jour de notre rupture on s'offre un petit cadeau, pour nous rappeler que cette rupture n'a fait que nous rapprocher." expliqua Tony.

"Qui aurait pu croire que Anthony DiNozzo était aussi sentimental." s'exclama Tim.

Tony allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'Abby passa les portes de l'ascenseur, sautillant pratiquement sur place.

"Tu as mon cadeau ? tu as mon cadeau ?" s'exclama t'elle folle de joie, déjà en train de chercher sur le bureau de Tony ou pouvait être son cadeau.

"Bien sur mademoiselle. Mais on avait pas dit qu'on devait se les donner ce soir devant un bon repas et un film d'horreur ?"

"C'est vrai qu'on avait dit ça Tony, mais j'ai pas pu résister, y'a pas d'affaire en ce moment, et je m'ennuie comme un spectromètre de masse sans analyse."

"Très bien alors. Et où est mon cadeau ?" demanda l'italien avec intérêt.

"Dans mon labo..."dit elle avec une once de mystère dans sa voix.

"Pourquoi on est encore ici alors ?"

Il se leva et se dirigea avec Abby vers l'ascenseur.

Ziva et McGee étaient estomaqués ! L'ex-copine mystère de Tony ne pouvait pas être Abby. Ils étaient comme des frères et soeurs, ils n'avaient pas pu sortir ensemble tout de même.

"Attendez deux minutes. Tu veux dire que cette fille mystère pour qui tu as acheté un cadeau c'est Abby ?" récapitula Ziva.

"Bravo _Zeevah_, quel sens de la déduction ! Tu devrais travailler dans une agence fédéral." lui répondit il du tac-o-tac avec son stupide petit sourire.

McGee était coincé dans une expression de semi stupeur. "Mais Abby, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais sortit avec Tony !"

"Est ce que tu me parles de toute tes conquêtes ?" statua simplement Abby.

"Euh.. mais... je ..." c'est tout ce que pu dire Tim.

Tony reprit la parole. "Je tiens à dire Abby, tu es plus qu'une simple conquête pour moi."

"Tony, tu es trop chou. Faudra que tu me rappelles pourquoi on a rompu."

Et ils se remirent en route pour le labo de la jeune gothique. Submergé par la curiosité les deux autres agents les suivirent.

"Non, mais c'est impossible. Tony et toi ?!"

"Oh, McGee, j'ai eu des relations avant toi, et j'en ai eu après toi, et j'espère bien que ça continuera comme ça." s'exaspéra t'elle.

"Je trouve ça incroyable. Non pas que ça soit bizarre, c'est juste que vous êtes tellement différents." expliqua la jeune israélienne.

La cabine de l'ascenseur se stoppa, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le labo d'Abby.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d' incroyable. Tony est beau garçon, et je suis incontestablement attirante moi aussi. C'est normal qu'entre nous il y ait eu des étincelles."

Tim n'en pouvait plus, c'était tout bonnement incroyable et inexplicable. Tony et Abby ??!

Mais ce n'était que le début car Tony en rajouta. "Si je me souviens bien, c'était plus que des étincelles Abs." dit il avec son sourire qui le rendait irrésistible.

"Tu as raison c'était chaud entre nous."

Tim était sincèrement à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre les murs. Alors que Ziva, elle semblait surtout curieuse de savoir comment leur couple c'était formé.

"C'était pendant l'affaire Sheppard. J'enquêtais sur une affaire de meurtre, et il s'est avéré que le mort en question était de la marine, alors évidemment on a eu droit à une affaire commune avec le NCIS. Alors un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs m'a prit dans son équipe le temps de l'affaire. On a collecté les indices, et j'ai pu ainsi faire la rencontre d'une jeune laborantine du doux nom d'Abbigail Sciuto. J'ai appris à la connaitre, puis elle a intentionnellement renversé son CAF POW sur moi..."

"C'est complètement faux ! Je travaillais sur ce pistolet, tu as fait ton imitation de David Caruso(1) juste à côté de moi, ça m'a surprise et j'ai renversé le verre." se justifia Abby.

"On ne pourra jamais le prouver, moi je suis persuadé que tu as fait ça pour que j'enlève ma chemise. Et en plus tu avais une bonne raison de me revoir après puisque tu as insisté pour me payer le nettoyage. Et insisté autant pour laver une chemise c'est louche."

"Excuse moi d'avoir était polie..."

"Oh, mais je ne me plaint pas, sans le Caf Pow il n'y aurait pas eu de teinturier, et donc tu n'aurai jamais eu mon adresse, et tu ne serai jamais passé sur moi ce soir là, et on aurait pas..."

Tim se boucha les oreilles. "Non c'est bon j'ai comprit."

"Timothy il faut que tu grandisses tu ne peux pas croire pour toujours que les bébés sont apportés par la jolie petite cigogne." annonça Tony avec un ton très paternel.

"Ce que Tony voulait dire c'était qu'on aurai jamais attrapé ce tueur. Le tueur m'avait suivit jusque dans l'appartement de Tony pour me tuer, et le bel italien qui est là m'a sauvé la vie."elle fit un grand sourire à Tony.

"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Abs."

"Et c'est comme ça que tu as été engagé au NCIS ?" demanda Ziva.

"En effet. Gibbs ne voulait pas trop, à vrai dire, je crois qu'il ne m'aimait pas trop au début. Mais à partir du moment où j'ai sauvé sa petite protégé, il a du faire avec, en plus je suis sur qu'il n'a pas pu résister à mon sourire. Dire que ça fait sept ans maintenant."

Tim ne pouvait pas y croire c'était bien le genre à Tony et Abby de se jouer de lui.

"Je veux des preuves !" s'exclama t'il.

"Quoi comme preuve ? Tu veux me poser des questions personnelles sur Abby pour voir si je peux y répondre."

Tim acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. " Quel est la couleur du cercueil d'Abby ?"

"A mon époque, noir laqué. Avec un petit noeud rose à chaque poignet. Je n'ai jamais comprit à quoi ils servaient."

"Je trouvais qu'il ne faisait pas assez féminin."

"Autre question. Alors combien de tatouages a Abby ?"

En même temps que Tony énuméré les tatouages, il compta sur ces doigts. "La toile d'araignée dans son cou, un P sur son poignet droit, trois petit triangles sur le poignet gauche, un petit bonhomme sur chaque épaule, le signe de l'infini sur l'avant bras droit, les lettres RIP sur l'avant bras gauche, un smiley vert sur la cheville droite, à l'intérieur, trois points noirs sur la cheville gauche à l'extérieur, une croix gothique dans le dos, qui est difficilement manquable, un petit diable en bas du ventre qui je dois dire est tout à fait adorable, et enfin le symbole qui prévient d'un risque biologique à un endroit que je dirai stratégique et te convient parfaitement. Ce qui fait 12 tatouages.(2) Alors 20 sur 20 McGee ?"

Tony avait l'air vraiment fier de lui.

"Euh oui. Mais elle a très bien pu te le dire."

Mais Ziva n'était pas d'accord."Je crois pas qu'elle s'amuserai à dire à tout le monde ces tatouages intimes Tim."

"Oui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas le croire."

"Peut être qu'en te l'imaginant..." proposa Tony.

Au moment où Abby allait donné un argument de plus, Ducky, le médecin légiste fit son apparition.

"Abby, j'ai du travail pour toi, il faudrait que tu..." Ducky ne termina pas sa phrase voyant le monde qu'il y avait dans le labo. "Est ce une réunion où je ne suis pas convié ?"

"Mais non, Ducky. On essaye juste de faire ouvrir les yeux à Timothy." lui expliqua Abs.

"Et sur quel sujet, Timothy ne veut-il pas ouvrir les yeux Abbigail ?"

"Le fait qu'Abby et Tony soient sortit ensemble." répondit Ziva.

"Et bien Timothy je peux t'assurer que le jeune Anthony et Abbigail sont bel et bien sortit ensemble comme vous dîtes."

"Longtemps ?" s'empressa de demander le bleu.

"Je dirai environ 6 mois."

"Et Gibbs n'a rien dit ?" s'étonna Ziva. "Il y a une règle pourtant non ?"

"La n°12. Mais à vrai dire je crois que Gibbs n'a jamais été au courant. Je serai déjà mort sinon." expliqua Tony, toujours avec son sourire il était fier de perturber le probie.

"Alors comment Ducky est-il au courant ?"

"Il s'avère qu'à l'époque nos deux amoureux se servaient de la morgue pour se retrouver. Malheureusement pour eux, un soir où j'avais oublié mes clefs je suis revenu à la morgue et..."

"D'ailleurs Ducky je crois que je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour avoir garder ça pour toi."

"Oh mais de rien Tony. Moi aussi j'ai été jeune, d'ailleurs cela me rappelle ma petite amie à la faculté d'Edinburgh qui un soir était resté..."

Ducky fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par Gibbs. "Je vous cherche depuis 10 minutes. On a une affaire. Attrapez vos affaires on y va !"

Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de Tim. "Ne t'en fait pas Timmy. Je ne compte pas revenir avec elle."

"Et moi qui croyait que j'avais eu la seule fille que toi tu n'avais pas eu."

"Ce n'est pas une compet McGee. Et puis je ne suis pas sorti avec Ziggy du 3éme, par contre toi oui. D'ailleurs je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as pu..."

"Ne m'en parle pas. Très grosse erreur. Tu as eu de la chance..." se désola Tim. Ziggy avait l'air d'une femme très gentille à l'extérieur, par contre après seulement deux rendez vous, il avait comprit pourquoi elle était toujours célibataire à 37 ans.

"A vrai dire je crois que je suis sorti avec elle..." commença par dire Tony en s'éloignant.

C'était pas possible que Tony soit sortit avec toute les filles du NCIS. Tim secoua la tête, tout bien considéré c'était bien probable.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Quand je vous disais qu'elle ne servait à rien cette fic. Et j'en suis pas trop fière, mais au cas où vous auriez apprécié, n'hésité pas à me le dire, et puis même si c'est pas le cas dîtes le moi !**

(1) ça vient d'une vidéo sur le site, où MW s'amuse à faire des imitations.

(2)Merci à la Team pour avoir recenser tout les tatouages de notre cher Abby. Toutefois les deux derniers sortent de mon esprit.


End file.
